


soft touch

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hyungkyun rise, I'm captaining this ship, M/M, Supportive Jooheon, pretty self-indulgent tbh, uhhh I still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: He noticed it but he never mention it. Till one day, his feelings got the better of him.





	soft touch

Changkyun noticed it, the way Hyungwon's hands and arms would crawl its way around his body, having him all wrapped around his fingers. He noticed it, but he never said anything about it.

Especially when they were alone or if Hyungwon was seated beside him, there was always the hand that would make its way to Changkyun.

It wasn't weird at first. Because all of them were affectionate to each other. There was Minhyuk who loved to hug and Hoseok who loved to squeeze people to near-death.

But it was weird when Hyungwon did it. Because Hyungwon never hugged anyone for no absolute reason – he cuddled, sometimes, in bed or if he couldn’t sleep and he needed someone as his human bolster – but he never do casual hugs. Even then, those were the rare occasion where it happenned once in a blue moon.

At first Changkyun had shrugged it off. His hyungs had always pestered him with skinship and showered him with affection, nothing new.

But having Hyungwon's arms around him felt off, an unexplainable feeling he had moreover when the tall male had done it a lot of times on camera. Sometimes it was an arm slung around his shoulder during their variety show recordings; sometimes a hand rested itself on Changkyun's thighs.

Changkyun decided he liked the feelings, the warmth Hyungwon brought to his body. He wanted more of Hyungwon's touches on his body, some more sexual than the other. And it should be wrong for him to think of his hyung – his band member – that way. But he couldn’t help it either. It was like a feeling he had been craving since who-knows-when.

“You’re overthinking,” Changkyun raised his head to look at Jooheon who was sitting opposite of him. Jooheon had his eyebrows raised at him, prying him to answer.

“No, I wasn’t.” Changkyun lied. Yes he was. He was overthinking; daydreaming, mind wandering off to his certain hyung with the body structure of a model and apparently who also looked hot in a red plaid shirt.

“You’re doing that again.” Jooheon said. “You’re hiding something from me.”

He never hid anything from his hyungs. Well, except that one time he didn’t tell Kihyun he was the one who broke the plate and caused Minhyuk to receive the wrath of Kihyun's nagging; or that time he had hide the pudding he bought till it rot because he didn’t want Wonho to steal his pudding when he was hungry after his workout. Those were different. This was different. This was about feelings and the burden it held with it.

“Kyun, I have known you for three years now. If you have anything you want to talk about spill it now.” Jooheon said sternly.

Changkyun shrugged his shoulder, “It’s nothing,” he said and took a sip from his drink.

“Is it about Hyungwon hyung?” Changkyun swore he didn’t intend on spraying his iced tea all over Jooheon while wheezing to breathe; but he did just that.

Jooheon didn’t look impressed when Changkyun handed him a tissue to wipe off his face after his coughing fit. It was not like it was on purpose. Jooheon just took him by surprise.

“What are you talking about?” Changkyun asked the elder. He might have splurted his iced tea all over Jooheon's face which made it plainly obvious he was agreeing to what Jooheon had said but that didn’t mean he couldn’t play the oblivious character.

Jooheon rolled his eyes at Changkyun. He probably had forgotten their purpose of coming to the company was to write lyrics for their upcoming song, instead turning his full attention towards Changkyun. Changkyun hated it when Jooheon cornered him like this, it made him feel timid and helpless.

“I know you have a thing for Hyungwon hyung, Kyun.” Jooheon said.

“So?” Changkyun asked. “You knowing about it doesn’t make any difference.”

It did made a difference. If Jooheon knew then that meant half of the ‘X-Clan' population – as all of them likef to joke about – had discover it already. Hyungwon might have discover it already. Then, there was the ugly part – the part where his members would find him disgusting and refused to work with him again. The thought itself made him shudder. He couldn’t possibly break ties with people that he had built trust with over the course of almost three years could he? He couldn’t just leave the people he had called his family while getting himself hurt over the possible disgust they harbour towards him. He just couldn’t risk losing Monsta X because of his stupid feelings towards his stupidly handsome and cute and caring and – and – wait, was he blushing?

“Telling him might make a difference.” Jooheon said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Tell who?” Changkyun countered. And no, he hadn’t gave up on the pretend-I-don't-know-shit-about-what-my-best-friend-is-talking-about character.

Jooheon sighed. “Hyungwon hyung, tell him you like him.” He said.

Changkyun let out a dry laugh. “You’re funny hyung.”

Jooheon wasn’t buying any of it. He looked at Changkyun dead in the eyes and Changkyun gulped. Pissed Jooheon is scary Jooheon.

“I don’t get why you keep denying it Kyun. You like him, so? Confess! It’s not that hard.” Jooheon said.

“Easy for you to say hyung. You’re not risking your career or about to make things awkward.” Changkyun retorted.

“What is there to risk? If you’re worried about what the others would say, I doubt anyone cares because for once, I don’t. You see the things Minhyuk hyung does and the shit Wonho hyung talks about; none of the rest seem to mind whatever sexual orientation we have. As for Hyungwon hyung, you don’t know if he likes you and you wouldn’t know if you didn’t make a move first. Are you going to let yourself rot in your graveyard and then you would admit you like him? That’s a little bit too late isn’t it?” Jooheon said.

Changkyun looked at Jooheon. He wasn’t going to say Jooheon was right but he wasn’t going to say Jooheon was wrong either.

The first obstacle – the members view – could be easily surpassed but the second obstacle – the main point of his attraction – was seemingly a bit harder.

“I don’t need to remind you of the YouTube search history filled with Hyungwon fancams do I?” Changkyun screeched loudly, his face turning a furious colour of red. Jooheon would never let him live with this information in his hands.

 

 

  
It happened again. Hyungwon had his arm around Changkyun's shoulder in a one-arm hug, his other hand busily tapping away on his phone. Changkyun didn’t shrug off the arm. He liked it, even though it pulled the strings of his heart and tapped on his nerves, it relaxed his mind knowing his hyung was comfortable around him.

He watched as Hyungwon played a game on his smartphone; cheering softly for his hyung inside his head. Hyungwon was fully concentrated on the game and Changkyun wondered if he had forgotten the maknae beside him.

“Hyung,” The game played a soft music with the words ‘game over' flashing on the screen.

“Yeah?” Hyungwon said, not even glancing at the younger as he restarted the game.

“Why do you always initiate skin ship with me?” Changkyun asked.

Hyungwon turned his attention towards the younger, completely forgetting about his game. “Do you not like it?” Hyungwon asked, feeling self-conscious as he retracted his arm from Changkyun's shoulder.

“No!” Changkyun stopped him almost immediately. “I mean no, I didn’t mean it the wrong way but I just, you know, wondered why? Because you always give the sour face when Minhyuk hyung hugs you yet you just casually come to me.” He explained.

Hyungwon looked at him and breathed out an ‘oh’. “Well I- I couldn’t explain it to you but it felt natural to me, you know, to bring you closer to me? Something like that.” Hyungwon said.

No he didn’t know. What did Hyungwon even meant when he said bring him closer to him? Was that like in a brotherly-way or was that suppose to make his hope skyrocket and confess his undying love towards Hyungwon only to get his hopes crush really badly.

Probably the latter, he thought.

They fell silent again; Hyungwon with his game and Changkyun continued to monologue in his head. The members were out, some to work, others to hangout so it was just the two of them in the dorm. It made Changkyun felt even more restless.

“Hyung, if I tell you I like you, what would you reply?” He couldn’t stop himself from voicing out his mind and it made him instantly regret his life choices when the words left his mouth.

Hyungwon looked at him again. “What do you mean? Of course I like you Kyun.” He said.

“No. I meant the like as in you know like like, like love, yeah. The romantic kind of like.” Maybe he had said too much like in one sentence but his mind short-circuit and he couldn’t process anything his brain projected.

Hyungwon breathed out another ‘oh’. Hyungwon didn’t talk much, everyone knew this but that didn’t mean his dictionary was limited to ‘oh’s only. It made Changkyun felt even more nervous than he already was.

“You know you don’t have to like answer me or anything. It’s fine – it’s fine really. I just – I got a lot of things in my mind and you are always on my mind and like – shit what am I talking about. But you know you’re pretty and stuff and I really like you–“

Hyungwon chuckled as he ruffled Changkyun hair, earning a protesting whine from him. “You’re so cute when you babble a lot, you know that?” Hyungwon said. “Do you meant what you said about me?”

“Maybe, I mean no! Wait, I mean yes, yes I like you.” Changkyun mumbled.

“So you won’t mind me doing this right?”

He felt a soft touch against his lips. His mind blanked out at first before he realized that Hyungwon's lips was against his and he should kiss back. But he was a second too late when Hyungwon pulled apart just as soon he planted a kiss on Changkyun lips.

“Yes, yes wait no. I mean. Huh?” This just in, Changkyun's brain had over fried and couldn’t function properly as his body melt into a puddle of goo.

“I like you, you like me. Let’s go on a date?” Changkyun nodded his head because that was the only thing he could do at the moment without embarassing himself any further. Hyungwon smiled at him and Changkyun realized that his hyung had got him head over heels for him as Hyungwon planted another kiss on his lips.

It also made Changkyun realized that he loved the soft touch his hyung pressed against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> heLLO EVERYONE. 
> 
> I wanted to join the rarepair bingo but I had exams so I couldn't give my full commitment :( buuutttt I love this ship so I couldn't help myself but write this trash lmao. anyywayys pretty self-indulgent tbh cuz there! is! not! enough! hyungkyun! in! the! tag! Also I was rewatching Right Now and noticed Hyungwon always has his arm around Changkyun and whoops my hands slipped.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this ye comments lots <3


End file.
